I Put My Armor On
by KeepSaying
Summary: Jane is on a new mission. This one is the worst one yet. Or so she thinks. But who know that choosing a Halloween could actually be fun? One-Shot. Nothing substantial really.


**A/N** : I seem to be on a roll.. And this one's more fun as well :)

„I don't get why I have to get dressed up at all" an annoyed looking Jane said while she stared at her phone willing it to make the message she just got disappear. She didn't have that much luck today, though, so she glanced up at the man standing in the doorframe watching her with an amused smile. "And I also don't get why you find this so funny. You have to dress up as well, don't you?"

"Yes" Kurt said stepping forward now openly grinning at her "But A I'm always wearing the same thing for Halloween so I don't have to go shopping for it and B it's still better than spending five days in a row in a tux but most importantly C I just really want to see you all dressed up" he revealed and kissed the frown that was forming on her forehead quickly before dropping down next to her on the couch.

"Since when do you want me to actually wear stuff?" she grinned back, her annoyance over the pending shopping trip momentarily forgotten.

"I don't really" he admitted letting his eyes trail down her petite form that was only wrapped in one of his dress shirts "But" he continued meeting her eyes again with a mischievous twinkle in his "As long as I get to take it off again I think I can handle one evening of you fully clothed. And maybe I just know that a lot of Halloween costumes tend to be rather short."

She laughed and threw a light punch at his chest "Now I see where you're coming from" she rolled her eyes and leaned back a little until his arms came up around her, sighing into the embrace "Men, so predictable."

They stayed that way for a while – neither of them having anything better to do on a Saturday – just enjoying each other's company. At some point Kurt felt Jane tense in his arms and looked down on her seeing her frown at nothing in particular.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he wanted to know softly stroking her hair willing her to look up at him.

"Nothing" she replied quickly and when she looked up to find him looking back at her with a raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes "Okay, not nothing. But it's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Jane" he replied "What is stupid is keeping everything to yourself. I thought we already agreed that that is not the way to go about anything that bothers you."

Jane looked down on his arms around her waist grabbing his hand with hers and giving it a light kiss before intertwining their fingers. "I'm just thinking" she started, not sure how she could phrase what was going on in her mind "I don't really have to get dressed at all. I mean, look at me" she held up their hands looking down at her tattooed arm with a mixed expression "Even if I'd go there naked most people would probably be scared of me already… Why dress up as something or someone else when I'm already in some kind of costume every day?"

"Jane" he let go of her hand and pulled his arms back from her waist looking at her intently. "Look at me, please." When she finally did lift her head to meet his eyes it hurt him to see her so vulnerable. He put his hand on her cheek, smiling when she leaned into it, stroking her gently. "You're not dressed up as anyone. You're Jane every day and I love you every day." She started to speak up but he shook his head lightly "Look, if you want to get the tattoos removed you can do that. It's your body and you should do with your body whatever you please, but" he gave her a small smile "I love you just the way you are and I love everything that comes along with having you in my life. Those tattoos" His hand trailed down to the bird on her neck "I hate how you got them but in the end they brought you to me. They brought us together and that's all they remind me of. They're not scary. They're their own piece of art and I find that very fitting since _you_ are a very very fine piece of art as well."

Jane chuckled and leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent, feeling the worries leaving her for the time being "And here I always thought you were bad with words."

"Only for you" he replied pressing a kiss to the top of her head then remembering something else "But you know that's not the only reason why I don't like the idea of that costume" he said frowning slightly at her when she leaned back to look at him again waiting for him to continue "I don't want you going naked to that Halloween party. Period." He shot her an approving look "This" he looked over her form again, his eyes darkening "That's all mine. I don't want anyone else seeing it."

"I thought I should do with my body whatever I please?" she retorted smirking up at him.

"Whatever you please, yes" he agreed "But not that. I'm not allowing that."

"Oh you're allowing me stuff now?" she grinned and leaned over seductively her lips almost meeting his as she whispered "What if I don't like being told what to do."

As soon as she had finished her sentence his lips were on hers and he didn't give her time to talk anymore, or to breathe really. She wrapped his arms around his neck grabbing his hair with her right hand and was about to deepen the kiss when her phone chimed up again. Groaning she pulled away looking at the screen and sending him a dark look.

"Patterson will be over in half an hour. I told you it was a bad thing that I have to get dressed up" she told him accusingly. "Now see what happened."

He chuckled at her and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "We'll pick up where we left off after you get back" he promised.

"Only if you're lucky" Jane grumbled.

* * *

"I can't believe that _all_ these people actually _want_ to go in there!" Jane explained pointing to the waiting line in front of _Maskworld_ the shop that they were trying to get in because apparently they had the best costumes. And apparently all of New York City thought so as well because it felt like the whole city was in this line waiting for their turn.

"Well I don't think all of them want to go in there. I mean look at you, you obviously don't" Zapata retorted "But sometimes you have to be pushed towards your luck a little" she grinned at her friend "And believe me Weller will thank us when we finally get you to wear something else than those jeans" she threw her a pointed look.

Jane only rolled her eyes and wanted to reply when Patterson butted in from her other side. "She actually suggested that she could go naked. With just her tattoos as a costume." The two girls broke into loud laughter and already got annoyed glances from the people around them but Zapata just glared right back at them and they didn't say anything.

"She actually did that?"

"Well, I wasn't there but apparently she did and believe me the look on Weller's face when he told me… It was priceless" the blonde woman giggled breathlessly "I don't think he was very pleased. But the good thing is, whatever we put her in will definitely be less revealing than that so he can't be as pissed with us."

"Hello?!" Jane called out from their middle "You do know that _she_ is standing right next to you and can _hear_ you talking about her?"

Her friends only shrugged and moved forward in line a little. They went quiet for a while after that, simply waiting for their turn – which to Jane seemed like it would _never_ come – until Patterson pulled out her tablet beginning to type.

"Seriously?" Tasha wanted to know "What could you possibly be doing now that is too important to wait?"

"Maybe something work related has come up and we have to go into the office" Jane quipped in hopefully then ducking a little under the glare the Latina send her.

Patterson frowned at her "No. I specifically told them not to call me except if there's another nuclear attack on Washington D.C. again. I really think we deserve this one weekend off! But" she stopped typing and turned the tablet around proudly showing them what she had been up to. "We might as well start choosing the costume now or at least single out some options we'd like."

Jane groaned when she saw that pulled up on the tablet was the online shop of _Maskworld_ just waiting for them with all their fancy costumes. "Okay" she admitted defeat "What do we have?"

Patterson scrolled a little through the _Popular_ section "I think the most popular costume might be Harley Quinn this year. There's like so many variations, as a Zombie, with a long dress, short dress, Jeans, just thighs and a body,.." she let Zapata look as well.

"Oh hey! Some of them barely wear anything at all. Might be something for you, Jane?" she teased the black-haired woman only getting a tongue stuck out at her in return.

"Who is Harley Quinn? The name rings a bell" Jane asked trying to remember which movie she could belong to after Patterson introduced her to basically any movie there was on this earth. Or at least it felt like this.

"Remember that movie Suicide Squad?" Patterson kept going obviously seeing Jane failing to remember which one that was "It was the one where they broke out some super villains to make them destroy some other super villain, basically." As understanding seemed to dawn on her friends face she explained "And Harley Quinn is that blond crazy girl who's in love with the Joker."

"Oh. Yeah I remember. But why would anyone wanna dress like her?"

"Well she is pretty badass with that baseball bat and all" Tasha pointed out "People like that."

Jane only shook her head, "I always that she was rather pathetic" Upon Patterson's shocked look she added "What? She was always running after this one guy and gave up her whole life for some psychopath who manipulated her all the way. That doesn't sound very badass to me."

"She does have a point" Tasha nodded grinning at the incredulous looking blond "Oh don't worry Patterson, you can still ship her with the Joker. We don't judge."

Sighing Patterson scrolled further "Okay, I guess Harley Quinn in any variation is out." She was silent for a bit and when she looked up again she grinned conspiratorially "They have a category called _sexy costumes_."

"Let me see!" Tasha took hold of the tablet und Jane managed to get a glance in as well.

"They're practically not wearing anything!" she exclaimed looking at the various stages of undress on the website.

"Yes" Tasha agreed "But on Halloween sexy is pretty much just the excuse to walk around looking like a slut" she clicked on one of the less revealing outfits and Jane's eyes almost popped out "That shred of fabric costs _how_ much?!"

"Well you always pay for the quality with these things" Patterson threw in.

"Yes but if that's the costume I can just put on a bra and panties and save myself a lot of money."

"Here we go again. Slowly I'm starting to think that maybe you _do_ want to go to the party naked" Tasha grinned at her. "You can't do that to Weller, though. His heart couldn't take that and I don't think I wanna get used to a new boss. So that's out."

"I could go as a police officer" Jane suggested pointing at one of the costumes on the screen.

"You're practically a police officer every day, that's not a costume!" Tasha objected "Also, believe me you should be glad that the FBI doesn't make you wear an uniform. They are not as cool as they look."

"What about a superhero?" Patterson proposed thoughtfully still looking through the website "Superheroes are badass and the costumes aren't all slutty. There are good ones out there."

"What superheroes are there?"

"Well, there's superman obviously, Spiderman, Ironman, the Hulk,.."

"We will _not_ dress her in a _Hulk_ costume!"

"I like Batman." Both women turned to look at Jane in surprise who only shrugged "What? Out of all superhero movies you made me watch I like him best."

"But he's a guy" Tasha almost whined "We're not dressing you up to imitate a guy. Aren't there any female superheroes? Like who are originally female?"

"There's Wonder Woman but she doesn't even wear much in the movies so I doubt the costume will be less revealing. We have Black Widow from _Marvel_ , she's always wearing that leather suit so definitely not revealing but still sexy.." Patterson trailed off trying to think of more women.

"Hey doesn't Marvel have this other series _Agents Of SHIELD_?" Tasha butted in "It's been ages since I watched it but wasn't there this one woman who was the first ever female warrior."

"Yes of course!" Patterson exclaimed excitedly "Lady Sif how could I forget?" she muttered to herself. "I think she would be _perfect_!"

She pulled up a picture of Lady Sif showing it to Jane who shrugged her shoulders "She seems okay. As long as she's not some whiny person who's do anything for that one guy."

"Well, technically she would do anything for Thor" Patterson sighed dreamily but was interrupted by Tasha.

"But for those of us who don't get overly excited about every potential love interest for every character ever… She's pretty badass and definitely not whiny."

"True" agreed Patterson coming back to earth "She has like superhuman strength, speed and stamina and the most amazing combat skills. And she was the first female warrior of Asgard like _ever_."

"So, she is pretty much Jane only on a different planet" Tasha concluded.

"And she's in love with this serious looking guy who's the big boss and has a scruff" Patterson added laughing as Jane's cheeks turned pink.

"Okay, so we just have to get into this store to actually buy the thing but we decided on a costume. That calls for drinks afterwards!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Yes and tomorrow we'll pick you up an hour before the party and help you get ready at my place. I want to see Weller's face when he sees you for the first time."

* * *

"Do you really have to leave already?" Kurt mumbled in a neck trailing kisses along her collarbone "You could just get ready here and we would still have time for… more enjoyable activities" he grinned up at her but she shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry, but it was you who wanted me to get dressed up and you put Patterson in charge so you'll have to live with the consequences." She closed her eyes in enjoyment when he went back to kissing her skin.

When he stopped she opened her eyes again to find him frowning at her. "What?"

"Why won't you tell me what costume you chose?"

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"But I don't like surprises" he complained to her looking at her with the best puppy eyes he could manage "Just tell me who you're going as."

She chuckled and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips but shook her head again "Sorry, I promised. But I think you'll like it." Before he could say anything she added "And it's not too revealing." With a roll of her eyes.

"I should hope so he" grumbles.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Jane wanted to know, having closed her eyes through the whole make up ordeal, "I thought she's a warrior, how much make up could she possibly be wearing?"

"Shh" Patterson shushed her "Looking like you're not wearing any make up at all is a challenge for itself. But I think" she took a step back looking at Jane approvingly "I did a pretty good job. You can open your eyes now."

"Turn around and let me see" Tasha who was sitting on the couch in Patterson's living room demanded and when she did she nodded appreciative. "You look good."

"Thanks, I guess" Jane replied, looking into the mirror for the first time herself. "It definitely doesn't look like too much. But I will never get over how long it takes to look like this."

She threw a look at her friends now, Tasha having gotten ready during the time she had her eyes closed. She leaned her head to the side "What are you going as?" she wanted to know.

Tasha just grinned and flashed her newly added fangs at her. "I am a vampire" she tugged a little on her cloak "I thought since I'm already dead inside I might as well be someone who's literally dead."

"Harhar" Patterson added while adding the last curls to her own appearances "You keep trying to act like you don't have a heart, but we know you Natasha Zapata. You have one of the biggest hearts and we love you very much for it."

"Is that you or the champagne talking?" Jane wanted to know with a grin.

"Probably the champagne" Tasha smirked back.

"Oh shut up you two! Okay, how do I look?" she wanted to know adjusting her tie one last tie and then turning around.

"Like a school girl" Jane said "Is that the one from the wizard school?"

"Yep. That's Hermione and Patterson you are our most beautiful nerd" she smiled at her friend. "You look great" To which Jane only nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now we'll have to take some pictures and then we can leave for the actual party!"

"Wait pictures? But we're late already!"

"Don't even bother, Jane" Tasha stood up resigning to her fate "There is no changing her mind on this. Believe me I've tried."

* * *

"They're already almost an hour late" an impatient Kurt noted pacing up and down with his green cape waving behind him.

"Relax, Robin Hood" Reade told him taking a sip of his second Gin Tonic being careful of the claws on his hand "You know our women, they always take their time only to put everyone in their shadow as soon as they step into the room."

"But Jane didn't even want to dress up in the first place maybe she feels too uncomfortable and doesn't want to come or maybe they ran into some trouble with the car or someone bothered them or"

"Hey stop worrying. All of them can take out pretty much any guy who even thinks about bothering them. And" he pointed towards the entrance "I don't think Jane is uncomfortable in her costume at all. It looks more like that thing was designed just for her."

Kurt spun around at his friend's words and had to admit he was right. The three women stood in the entrance already being approached by some other colleagues probably to compliment them on their costumes but when Jane's eyes found his she shot him a smile and moved over towards him, the other two on her tail.

He looked at her appreciatively "You look pretty badass" he shot a grin over at Patterson and Tasha who tried to look not too smugly "You did a great job. And yourself as well" he complimented.

"Wow, boss. So many compliments. I could get used to this" Tasha smirked and took the drink from Reade's hands.

"What do you say, Wolverine?" she wanted to know and twirled herself around.

"I'd say death suits you" he simply shot back with a lopsided grin.

They enjoyed themselves for the rest of the evening, eating and drinking way too much but all on the costs of the bureau and even getting the men to dance with them. Jane wouldn't have thought that she'd enjoy a costume party that much but maybe it was simply her company that made it so much fun and all the days that let up it, all the fun with the girls planning their costumes and getting ready together. It felt so normal. She almost felt less weird in her costume right now than she did on most normal days on the streets. Maybe it was because for once everyone else looked just as weird as she did. Or maybe she felt this good because she could feel Kurt's gaze on her the whole time and as much as it made her blush it made her feel loved.

They bid their goodbyes to their friends shortly after midnight and as they stood waiting for a cab to drive by she could feel his gaze on her again.

"So I take it the costume met your approval?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh it definitely did. It's so very…" he was a loss for words for a second "Jane. It's very Jane" he finished.

She looked at him confused "I thought I did a rather good job dressing up as Lady Sif, you know, someone who is not me?"

"Yes but really Lady Sif is simply you in a really cool kind of armor with a sword and a shield. You have those badass vibes all the time. So the costume really seems fitting for you."

"You like the armor?" she grinned

"I do. And the sword. But they still won't be coming into our bed. You're still most badass women without any of that."

"I love you" she smiled at him leaning against him as he hailed them a cab. "And you're pretty badass yourself."


End file.
